


快斗

by kristina251



Series: 脑洞存放处 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 补档，实际脑洞时间2015年6月11日。
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Series: 脑洞存放处 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654993





	快斗

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，实际脑洞时间2015年6月11日。

那天把 @Matthew GN的大作“快門”看成了“快鬥”，然后Matthew说其实街头格斗搞不好也蛮带感的，然后我就直接脑补出了胖新和250两个人在外头不慎遇到足球流氓挑事，250撒腿就跑留下胖新一个打十个的场面（喂喂剧本拿错了哎这个真的是费迪南德和鲁尼的剧本_(:зゝ∠)_）……

然后转头一想，作为250粉，我是不是也太鄙视他的战斗力了？胖子跟人打架我脑补过的不要太多，但是好像从来没脑补过250跟人正面动手？我真的是粉（好吧我决定承认是黑）？？

于是就开了这么一个脑洞：

好容易熬到赛季结束了，俩人闲着没事，找了个晚上跑去路边小酒馆玩。然后250作为地头蛇，就找了一家有特色菜但是位置比较偏，位于无数小巷之中的小酒馆。

然后不小心遇见了一群喝多了的足球流氓，而且是死对头1860家的。不过幸好酒馆里光线不够亮然后他们又喝晕了所以并没认出这两个人就是死敌阵营中的两架战斗机╮(╯▽╰)╭

本来两人都没想搭理他们，但是因为电视里在放拜仁的比赛，然后那帮人就骂开了，骂的特别难听，诺伊尔在慕尼黑呆了这么久也跟着拉猪穆三个人特训了这么久的巴伐利亚方言都没听过这么低俗下流的话，所以其实他没听懂……但是穆勒听得懂，忍无可忍之下决定拿出在喧嚣吵闹的安联球场里吼队友的嗓门和接受采访时长篇大论的口才骂回去，没有两个回合就把对方全骂趴下了~然后那群人本来就喝多了，冲上来就要揍他，诺伊尔见势不妙赶紧拉着他冲出酒馆跑到外面。

结果跑到外面天已经黑了，诺伊尔这个外来户面对一群每条路看起来都差不多的迷宫一样的小巷子不造该往哪走，后面6个人气势汹汹的追了过来，然后反而被穆勒一把拉住，冲进迷宫。

然后穆勒带路，两人就带着后面那群人在迷宫里绕啊绕，他俩没事但是后面那群人没绕几圈就喘不上气了。诺伊尔怀疑穆勒可能用的是诱敌深入之计，就劝他说随便教训教训就得了，你可别真跟他们动手，小心被图片报盯上了。穆勒说图片报有本事也在后面跟着，我一样累死他。然后看了一眼诺伊尔无语问苍天的表情说你放心，他们差不多该跑不动了，一会到了下个路口你左我右，你这么这么这么走，我走另一条路去跟你会和，就能彻底甩掉他们了。

话说完正好到了下个路口，穆勒一把把诺伊尔推过去，自己往反方向跑了，诺伊尔没有思考的时间，也就按照他的指示一路向前。

等诺伊尔遵照指示跑到指定地点一看，发现居然跑到了大街上，四处一扫，没有任何动静，知道被穆勒骗了，赶紧扭头往回跑。

那边穆勒考虑到诺伊尔身上有伤，又怕他拦着自己，确实是有意把他骗开。随后故意跑进一条堆满了垃圾的死胡同，站着等那几个喘的上气不接下气的家伙找过来。然后那些人还不开窍，以为是穆勒自己走错路才跑进死胡同，就想围上来揍他。小巷路窄，六个人前后两排一步步靠近穆勒，穆勒眼看距离差不多了，后退一步突然起脚，地上一个空玻璃酒瓶被他一脚大力抽射踢的飞向六人组，一声巨响就击中了领头一人的面部，当场把他击倒在地。穆勒一击得手，脚下不停，又连踢了5个瓶子出去。一共6个瓶子，前4个准确命中，但是四人倒地之后最后两人就有了闪避的空间，第五个瓶子被闪开，第六个瓶子稍稍踢偏击中旁边的墙，然后脚边的玻璃瓶没了……于是局面变成一对二，并且对面那俩虽然体能消耗太大但是有一定怒气值加成……咳咳，总之，以250的反应速度，当机立断就朝着两人冲过去，面对左右夹击临危不乱，一个假动作晃开一个，然后一肩撞开另外一个，顺利冲出包围圈。

但是就在即将逃出生天的时候，没注意之前被击倒的四人却没有完全被击晕，其中一个看他冲过来，一伸手抓住了他裤子，250猝不及防，一跤滑倒，正倒在刚刚踢过来碎了一地的玻璃渣上，支撑手臂被划伤。后面两个被击退的家伙又朝他冲了过来。千钧一发之际诺伊尔及时赶到英雄救美，本来他被穆勒骗了就很不爽，看到穆勒跟人动手就更不爽，现在还看到他受伤，怒气值直接破表，放出大招，亮出这辈子最好的脚法，有样学样，两个玻璃酒瓶，两脚远距离爆射搞定剩下两个对手，然后两人就一起跑掉啦~~

之后是去神医那里治伤~神医忙了一天还没来得及吃晚饭，扫了一眼伤口就说这种半小时前在哪个哪个街区跟足球流氓打架还被玻璃瓶划伤的小事也来烦我？还能不能让老人家好好休息了？然后就跑路出去吃晚饭了，留下小神医负责包扎。

新穆两个脸都绿了，这事就算图片报没发现，被俱乐部知道了也不是玩的，就偷偷问小神医，神医怎么会知道他俩是几时在哪以及怎么受的伤。小神医一边包扎一边很淡定的说从伤口分布和创面痕迹可以看出是被玻璃碎渣划伤；从伤口氧化和发炎程度可以看出是多久之前受的伤；你俩怕上图片报不敢让人看见所以不能步行也不能乘坐交通工具只能开车来，慕尼黑市内有限速所以可以推断出受伤的大概地点；你俩身上有酒气，心率有点快，显然喝完酒又大幅度运动过；你也不是会轻易跟人动手打架的人，何况有他在也不会随便让你跟人打架，综上所述blablabla……然后俩人满头大汗的恭送小神医去吃晚饭，在诊所休息了一会也跑路了。

最后就是诺伊尔质问穆勒为啥把他骗走自己一个人留下对付那群人啦~反正最后肯定是会达成和解滴~最后的最后俩人约定等大家伤好了就一起去练脚法以便日后能更好的打架踢球~

END


End file.
